deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Montana
History Antonio "Tony" Montana was born in Havana, Cuba on August 31, 1942. Not much is known about Tony's past, other than the fact he served as a soldier in the Cuban Army and was prisoner in the 1970s for a series of unnamed criminal charges. In May 1980, Fidel Castro relaxed the stringent laws governing Mariel Harbor in Cuba, allowing thousands of Cubans, many of them former convicts, to immigrate to Miami, Florida. After assassinating his original boss, Frank Lopez, Tony assumed control of his empire, and quickly gained wealth through cocaine distribution. On the night of his death, while facing off henchmen of Alejandro Sosa, he had defeated dozens, despite being mortally wounded. Tony and his friend Manolo "Manny" Ribera were then shipped to "Freedomtown", a refugee camp that held Cuban immigrants without green cards. After one month in the camp, Manny made contact with Frank Lopez, a Miami drug lord, who hired him and Tony to murder Emilio Rebenga, a former politician who worked for Fidel Castro and tortured Lopez' brother to death. Soon after Rebenga arrived at the camp, Manny and his accomplices caused a riot, where Tony stabbed Rebenga in the confusion. Tony and Manny were eventually given green cards and released, and the two got jobs as cooks for a small foodstand. After about another month the pair were working when they were approached by Omar Suarez, Frank Lopez's right-hand man at the time. He offered Tony and Manny $500 each to work for Lopez. Tony, was unsatisfied with this offer, which angered Omar. Regardless, Omar offered Tony a cocaine deal for him instead, for $5,000 each, which Tony accepted. Some time later, while in Bolivia, Tony and Omar begin discussing business plans with plantation owner and major drug kingpin Alejandro Sosa on behalf of Frank, who couldn't travel due to a pending criminal trial. Tony begins independently making major decisions about the distribution of the drugs, angering Omar, who believes only Frank has authority to make such decisions. Omar and Tony begin arguing over the matter, while Sosa offers Omar a quick helicopter ride back home to talk over the transaction with Frank. Sosa then orders his enforcer, the Skull, to hang and kill Omar, explaining to Tony that he was a police informant some years back. However, Sosa believes that Tony is trustworthy and makes him one of his business partners, warning Tony never to "fuck him". After returning to Florida, Tony is berated by Frank, who is angry about what happened to Omar, as well as Tony's new setup with Sosa. Frank warns Tony that Sosa is a traitor and cannot be trusted; Tony and Frank subsequently terminate their business relationship, while Tony begins making bolder passes at Elvira, one of them right in front of Frank. Tony immediately makes $75,000,000 off of 2,000 kilos of cocaine, and is soon making 10-15 million dollars a month in profits from his business arrangement with Sosa. He marries Elvira and takes over Frank's empire, creating a large number of lucrative business fronts and purchasing a huge mansion, complete with luxury items, such as a tiger, as well as multiple surveillance camera monitors. Tony returns to Florida to find his mother accusing Tony of corrupting Gina, and a furious Sosa threatening to kill him for not going through with the plan. During a heated telephone conversation, Tony and Sosa's relationship effectively breaks down. Tony attempts to locate Manny, and finds him and Gina together. Realizing Manny has slept with his sister, Tony shoots and kills him in a cocaine-fueled rage, before Gina reveals that they had just married. Tony and his men take a distraught Gina back to his mansion. Meanwhile, a large group of gun-toting assassins sent by Sosa surround the mansion. While Tony sits in his office, distraught at his actions and snorting vast quantities of cocaine, the gunmen begin quietly killing Tony's guards outside. A grief-stricken Gina enters Tony's office wielding a gun, accusing him of wanting her for himself, before shooting him in the leg. Tony attempts to calm her down, before one of the assassins enters the office through the window and opens fire, accidentally killing Gina. Tony immediately throws the man out of the window, and shoots his body multiple times, creating a large commotion. Robbed of the element of surprise, Sosa's gunmen launch an all-out assault on Tony's mansion. As Tony cradles Gina's body in his arms, Sosa's men fight their way through the mansion with ease. Tony bursts from his office wielding an M16 assault rifle with an M203 grenade launcher attachment, yells "Say hello to my little friend!" and begins shooting wildly at the henchmen, killing dozens of them despite being mortally wounded himself. The carnage continues until the Skull, who had quietly broken into the back of the mansion, shoots Tony in the back with a sawed-off shotgun. Tony falls from his balcony into a small pool in the lobby below, floating face-down in the water beneath a statue carrying the inscription "The World Is Yours". Description Tony had developed a strange accent, which is a mixture of Cuban, and learning English from from movie greats, like Bogart. While he has immense amounts of street smarts, he also has a very volatile temper. Also, he has a compassionate side, as he refused to kill the wife and kids of a Bolivian anti-government activist. Common Weapons Due to the massive wealth of his empire, Tony has an ability to afford whatever he prefers. Tony Montana vs. Francisco Scaramanga... Montana: Scaramanga: file:green.png file:green.png file:green.png file:green.png file:green.png At Scaramanga's private island, in the southern area of China, he recieved a call... "Hello" he replied, on the other end was Miami druglord, Alejandro Sosa... "Ah, Mr. Scaramanga. This is Alejandro Sosa, of Colombia. They call you the world's greatest assassin." Scaramanga smirked, as he replied... "Well... I appreciate the acknowledgement. So... what is it you want?" "Ah yes, Mr. Scaramanga. You see... I have associate, who truly f***ed up. His name is Antonio Montana, who has a mansion in Miami." Sosa replied, as Scaramanga said back to him... "Well, you do know my price, Mr. Sosa. " "One Million dollars, as a flat rate. You may need back-up, he has an army defending him at all times." "I'll take note of that. It will be a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Sosa..." Francisco says, before hanging up the phone, and saying to his faithful, yet short-statured henchman... "Nick Nack, schedule me a flight to Miami." "Yes Missure Scaramanga"... Meanwhile, back in Miami, Tony Montana is looking at his empire, after sparing the life of the Bolivian activist, and his kids and wife. He is approached by his right hand man, Manny Ribera, who says to him... "C'mon, man. Why didn't you go through with it, man?" He says with a pause, as Tony has little choice but to listen... "You could've been a free man, man. Now you've got Sosa, Contreras, and the Diaz Brothers on us all..." With that, Tony shot up and then yelled at his associate "F*** Nacho Contreras! F*** Sosa! And f*** the f***ing Diaz Brothers! I'm Tony Montana! I earned all this! And if they try to f*** me, I'll bury each and every one of those chazzers." '' After Tony's outburst, he calmed down, as Manny said to him... "Hey, mang. I'm going out on a date... you just calm down tonight." Manny said as he was leaving the mansion to go out with Tony's sister, Gina. He went to his main office, and watched TV, trying to relax... "Hey look! Look at the pelican fly!" Later that night.... (this is where the actual fight begins, I just like adding a plot to it.) Scaramanga and four of his men are sneaking onto Montana's property, as Tony has four men outside his mansion, protecting him. They sneak together as a group, Scaramanga unarmed, except for all parts of his Golden Gun, two with AK-74's, one with a Revolver, and one with a Norinco Type 69 RPG. They encounter two guards, both weilding M16 assualt rifles, at the front steps. One of the henchmen of Scaramanga opens fire with his AK-74, and kills an M16 weilding henchman. (4-5) Three of Scaramanga's men head out, while the boss and the one weilding the Norinco Type 69 stay behind, as the other henchman is distracted. The M16 weilding henchman shoots down the one opposing henchman, who shot his other guard in the chest multiple times, ending his life. (4-4) However, as he was firing at the other henchmen, the one who weilded the Type 69 RPG had the foe in hsi sights, and fired a rocket right at him. The rocket hit him directly, turning him into stew meat. (3-4) Scaramanga headed to the left side of the house, as the other two henchmen went on the right. The blast alerted the rest of Tony's guards, and Tony himself. Montana went to his gun cabinet and got his M16 with an M203 Grenade launcher attachment. He put his face in his mountain of powder, before going to war. Outside, on the right side of the house, An Uzi weilding henchman of Tony Montana walked out, and fired at the man who was weilding the AK-74, and wounded him, however, the fighter with the Revolver shot the Uzi Weilder directly in the heart. (2-4) The Revolver weilder went directly to his comrade, as they went to storm Montana's mansion. As the warrior weilding the Type 69, and Scaramanga's other two henchmen were approaching, TOny came out in a fit of rage, sprayign fire, warding opposition away. He sees both of Scaramanga's soldiers ccoming through the right hall, as they tried to fire at Tony, as a few rounds grazed him, as he cockily said to them.. "I take all your bullets!!!" He then aimed his infamous weapon and then yelled at them... "Say hello to my little friend!" he fired his M203, obliterating both the AK-74 and the revolver weilding henchman. (2-2). Outside, the RPG weilder was at the front door, pointed at Tony, as Tony's eyes grew wide... However, a faint roar was heard, as all of a sudden, a tiger jumps in, tackling the RPG weilder, as he screamed, and tried to escape, however, the jungle predator's thirst for fresh meat was satisfied, after biting the juggular of Scaramanga's last henchman. The tiger saw that the gate was wide open, as he escaped to the streets of Miami. (2-1) Meanwhile, Francisco was sneaking into the left side of the house, where a lone Uzi weilding henchman was awaiting him, as he fired rounds, however, Scaramanga reacted quickly, and avoided being turned into swiss cheese, however, he did manage to get a shot in his right shoulder. Francisco ran behind Tony's Cadillac, and used it for cover, as Montana's henchman ran out of ammunition. Thinking that Scaramanga was unarmed, he grabbed his stiletto, as that infamous woosh sound echoed through Scaramanga's ear, as the blade was extended. The henchman approached Scaramanga, who was peeking from behind the car he hid behind, as teh henchman tried a stab to Francisco's heart, however, his limber and fit body avoided the blade. The henchman tried again, but Scaramanga's hand to hand combat he acquired with the KGB came in handy, as he grabbed the assailant's arm, and then extended his shoe knife. He did a kick, puncturing the right lung, as Montana's henchman cried out in pain. Tony was alerted, and ran in the direction of the scream. With another kick, Scaramanga punctured the other lung, and delivered an extra blow for good measure. (1-1) Tony saw Scaramanga, and then yelled "You die, mother-f***er!" as he fired his M16. Francisco wisely ran away, wantign to avoid a shot from that weapon. He ran around the front yard, as Montana was in pursuit. Scaramanga went into Tony's house, as Tony entered the front door, with half a clip still in his M16. As Scaramanga was in the shadows, assembling his Golden Gun, Tony yelled for the assassin... "You think you can kill me?! Huh?! I'm Tony f***ing Montana! You're f***ing with the best!" He says, before going down the hall to find his assassin, as the man with the golden gun started to creep out of the spot he was hiding. Tony looked at a mirror, and saw Scaramanga from across the room, close to the exit of the mansion. Tony turned around and readied his weapon, but it was too late, as Scaramanga fired a golden bullet taht flew into Tony's left orbital, going straight into his brain. (0-1) Scaramanga looked over at the fallen opponent, and said to him... "Don't worry... Sosa won't be far behind" He says before exiting the mansion... '''Winner: FRANCISCO SCARAMANGA' Expert's Opinion: While Tony Montana is an agressive, and definately an iconic warrior, the accuracy, and sheer effiency of Francisco Scaramanga's weapony surpassed his, by a narrow margin. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors